Lollipop!
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: one-shot! So what is the reason for stealing the angel's half eaten lollipop? Was it the favor, the taste, or that his lips were on it?


**Ayume:...where did this come from?**

**Me: me don't know really? =licks lollipop=**

**Malik: -_- Oh really?**

**Me: T_T Yes really! Do you want me to go all crazy like on you?**

**Malik: O_O No thanks! I've seen what you do.**

**Ryou: =nods= =smiles at readers= She doesn't own the show, a eel, or the lollipop. But she's sucking on one now and it has a toy in the sucker part.**

**Me: =nods still licking it= I finally found them again! X3**

* * *

"Hmm, I swear I left it here." Ryou asked flipping the couch cushion over to see the wonders that laid underneath. He pouted putting it back. "Nope, not there either."

He scratched the back of his head as his eyes gilded over the contents of the living room. He looked under, over, in, out, and flipped everything to find his lost treasure. He sighed then perked up. "Maybe I left it in the fridge!"

The hikari ran into the kitchen, thrusting open the door and tossed everything inside out. Food, drinks, and both yami's "Toys" went all over the floor.

"Where are you?" He shouted. Slamming the door shut and sighing, the hikari headed back into the living room. He plotted down on the upturned couch and pouted. "It couldn't have just gotten up and walked away…I hope not again."

Ryou's eyes darted to the hallway where he saw tan and blonde locks. "Hey, Ry!…why's the room look like our yami's were on pixie sticks again?"

Ryou smiled at his friend's comment. "Don't worry, I locked those up in my…" He leaned in whispering. "_My secret place._"

Malik shook his head. "Ain't that just under your bed in your Hello Kitty lunch box?" When Ryou shushed him, the smirk grew larger on those tan lips. "Yup, hit the target."

The pale hikari huffed leaning back down on the couch. His brown orbs staring up at the ceiling. "Ok, so you know. Big whoop!" He raised his arms dramatically, flying them this way and that.

Malik tilted his head staring at his friend's weird actions. "Alright, what's up?" He asked, getting creep out at the white haired teen's movements he never really does unless something bad is up.

Ryou stopped and looked up at his friend. He pouted pointing at his mouth. "My lollipop is missing." He guided Malik's attention to the table that was on it's side. "I set it here a moment ago when I went to feed Bakura's eel; Fluffy and when I got back it was gone! Gone I say! GONE!" He fell off the couch and onto the ground. He eeped sitting straight up and watching his friend look away.

The Egyptian laughed nervously keeping away from eye contact as best as he could. "Can I ask what flavor it was?"

"Blue Raspberry."

"And was it one of those that you have to lick till you reach the toy?"

Ryou's brow rose. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

Malik grew a toothy grin as he held up the lollipop that was now half bitten off. "I couldn't help myself." He blushed sending his eyes to gaze at something other then the hikari that was walking up to him.

Ryou gripped Malik's hand, when the teen turned his head to see the damaged he done and to his surprise his lips were captured from the other's.

After a moment of silence between the hikari's Ryou pulled away and giggled. "So, do I taste as good as the lollipop? Cause if that's what you wanted then you should of asked me." He took the said candy away from the baffled teen with a smirk. "But I think I'll be taking back what's mine."

With a quick hop, Ryou was facing away from the teen and skipped off to the other door on the other side of the living, happily sucking on the lost treasure.

Even with Ryou gone Malik just stood there, his mouth still flapping as his hand still held they're shape like they were still holding the candy. Malik shook it off and blushed.

"All I wanted was the toy in that thing!"

* * *

**Ryou and Malik: =blush= Stop doing this to us!**

**Me: But your kawaii together!...hmmm...I think your my new fandub now! X3**

**Ryou and Malik: O_O =runs away=**

**Ayume: =snickers= They won't get away fast enough.**

**Me: =smiles with a lollipop in my mouth= Please review!...I love lollipops! O.O**


End file.
